Family Guy on Deck
by SprouseGoose
Summary: What happens when the casts of Suite Life on Deck and Family Guy encounter each other?  This is a parody collaboration between psav2005, deathlyhallows123 and myself.  Warning, its not for the easily offended.  Its rated T, but may have some mature ideas.
1. In Quahog

**_A/N: This is a Family Guy/Suite Life Crossover. If you are easily offended by comedy, then please don't read this. This is full of satire, and if you have sensitive skin and are any of the following, please don't read this. I don't want to be considered a prejudiced person, I just like real world comedy. This is M rated, only T right now so you can read about this and decide whether to continue. This is for people who like hard comedy mixed with some real world themes. So if you are any of the following, and get offended easily, please don't read this._**

**Religious, Atheist, Democrat, Republican, Liberal, Conservative, young, old, educated, uneducated, tall , short, fat, skinny, American, not American. Basically, if you get offended easily, something here will offend you, and you will get mad. So if you're brave enough to bear with satire, please read this. If not, you might want to leave right now. **

_Quahog, Rhode Island_

"Now listen Peter, you can't just quit. I wrote about your stupid life story and you repay me by quitting just as we were going to do a Christmas special!"

"Sorry, Seth. It's just how it works. If I don't get my monkeys, I quit!"

"Why in hell would you want a monkey? You have a talking dog, a hot wife, and a diabolical baby! What in the name of God do you want?"

"I have Chris and Meg. Need I say more?"

(pause) "Why don't you take the evil monkey in Chris's closet? I can retrain it and make it like something you'd want?"

Peter looked at Seth as if he was crazy. "I'm not talking about a monkey, you #%&$! I'm talking about a Monkee, as in a member from the Monkees. You know, pop rock band, Monk and two e's. Monkee?"

Seth rolled his eyes, and picked up the phone. "Yeah? This is Seth McFarlane. I need Mickey Dolenz in Rhode Island. Two days? Fine."

He put down the phone and glared at Peter. "I hope you're happy!"

Peter shook his head. "I am not! I want all the Monkees."

"I can't get all the Monkees for you Peter! Only Mickey!"

"Then you won't be getting Family Guy if I can't get the Monkees. I QUIT!"

Peter stormed out of the building, and marched all the way home. Seth watched him leave as he got the Griffins' contract out. He ripped it up into shreds, and threw it in the garbage. He picked up the phone once more. "Alex? Call Cleveland."

Peter ran into the house and banged the door behind him. "Guys, I have great news!"

Everyone scrambled to their places on the couch. "What is it, Peter?" Lois asked tentatively. She knew this couldn't be good.

"We are free! I quit Family Guy!"

The whole family gasped. Meg started screaming, Chris started crying, and Lois gave Peter a tough look.

"Peter, what the hell is wrong with you? We got national fame for the show, and we made a ton of money. Now we're unemployed and I don't want to start digging into my retirement benefits early!"

Peter crossed his arms across his bulky chest and glared back at Lois. "Now now Lois. You know that if Sarah Palin had her way, you'd never retire. Better to retire early than to retire never."

"Peter, you idiot! It's better late than never. And besides, the show was important to us. We got national fame and loads of merchandise dedicated to us because of that. Why did you quit?"

Peter started to bawl on the floor. "Well, Seth wouldn't give me the Monkees!"

Lois kicked him as Brian and Stewie walked into the room. "Peter Griffin, you are the biggest idiot I know!" With that, Lois stormed out.

Stewie looked at his crying father on the floor. "Oh my god! The fat man's an idiot! No way! Hey Brian can you believe the fat man's an idiot?"

Brian looked at Stewie strangely. He was going to give him the revelation all Family Guy fans had since the movie. "Stewie, you know that you've become less homicidal and more, um gay."

Stewie gave Brian a look that could only mean trouble. His right eye started twitching uncontrollably, and he took a step towards the baseball bat lying near him. In a soft, toxic tone, he replied, "What…did…you…say?"

Brian looked at him and slowly started moving backwards. "No-no-nothing."

Stewie grabbed the bat and started smacking it against his palm. "No Brian, say it."

Brian took another careful step backwards. "Well, I was just remarking that you stopped being so homicidal. I mean at one point, all you cared about was killing Lois and taking over the world, and now, you've become so much like a fashion designer. A gay fashion designer."

Stewie gave him one innocent look, and immediately jumped on him with the bat. He started beating Brian the way Dubya got spanked by Karl Rove every time he said nucular.

"Oh my god! Stewie, what the hell are you doing." Brian started screaming at the top of his lungs and tried to whack Stewie with his paw, but it was no use. Stewie taped his mouth shut quickly, and continued to beat him. Blood pooled around Brian's limp, unconscious body, and he was black and blue.

Stewie chucked the bat out the window, and washed his hands, which were covered in Brian's blood. He saw Lois coming down, so he immediately jumped into his high chair and grabbed his fork.

"My god, what does it take to get some freaking service here! It takes as long as a California traffic light!"

Stewie waited for a couple of seconds, clearly hoping a flashback would appear. "What the deuce? No flashback? Very well, Seth McFarlane. You've pushed me over the edge. No more gay little songboy. No more! Today, Stuart Gilligan Griffin returns to his old ways. The matricidal ways. DIE LOIS DIE!"

Stewie nearly jumped out of his chair in emphasis, and quickly noticed a new toy. "A toy cellphone? For me? My god, you didn't have to! Oh my god, wait until the boys at the daycare hear about this!"

He jumped out (this time for real) and started to mess around with his new toy. Suddenly, he shook himself out of it. "Blast! Seth McFarlane did it again. Well, Seth, I promise you, from now on, I won't succumb to this temptation! I will find a way to kill you, the world, and most of all, LOIS!"

Stewie laughed maniacally until he started to cough, which caused him to fall down and just sleep on the floor.

Lois strolled into the living room with the laundry. Although she loved Peter very much, he had ruined their lives once again.

Lois threw back her head and sighed. _Oh Peter, if only there was another chance/ Please go back to Seth, and pray he takes us back._

Suddenly, the phone rang. Lois glanced lazily at the telephone until she saw who was on the caller ID. It was Seth MacFarlane.

"Seth?" Lois nervously spoke into the phone.

"Lois, how are you? I just wanted to let you know that Peter quit the show today, so he in effect made all of you quit. You, Brian, Stewie, Chris and Meg."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. MacFarlane. Peter had no idea what he was doing. He was just being immature. Can we reverse the situation?"

Seth grinned. He had the perfect plan. "Of course Lois. I was just going to offer to send your family on a cruise for a week, to see if Peter changes his mind after that."

Lois gasped, obviously pleased. "Of course Seth. We accept!"

"Great, I'll send you the details by the end of the day. Have fun!"

Lois got off the phone, and threw her hands back and rested her legs on the new coffee table. Things were quite rosy after all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Seth McFarlane had just hung up his phone. He turned around to Cleveland and gave him a shake of the head.

"No can do, Clevo. Peter's staying on. We're keeping you in Virginia."

Cleveland's slow eyes drooped slowly. "But Seth, I live in the South. Do you realize how bad it is to be a northern black man in the South? It's almost as bad as being an atheist among evangelists."

They waited patiently, tapping their toes and then texting. After about 3 minutes, Cleveland turned to Seth and asked, "Seth, what happened with the flashbacks?"

"Don't know Cleveland. Alex probably has been messing around with it recently. I'll fix it soon."

Cleveland nodded. He waited a few seconds before he could reply. "Well, at least we agree that right wing evangelists are crazy."

"Oh yeah, definitely. But Clevo, I can't take you out of Virginia."

Cleveland rolled his eyes. "But Seth, all black people hate me because I'm a black northerner, and all white people hate me, well, have you ever been to the South?"

Seth put his hands up as if to defend himself. "Trust me Clevo, I know. The South is a nasty place. Not Kentucky, they're too much to the West. But hey, in the North, you'll have to deal with all those nerd Asians who are going to kick Clevo Jr.'s ass in school."

Cleveland nodded, as if to show he understood. "Yeah, those Asians are too smart. Can I move to Richmond or someplace else?"

"Sorry Clevo. I can't move you, religious zealots or racism or regionalism. However, if you want, I can put you and your family on a cruise, the same as the one Peter's going on. I'll also call Joe and Quagmire. Joe can bring Bonnie and his little girl, and Quagmire can bring whatever three chicks he's with. Deal?"

Cleveland nodded, nearly expressing enthusiasm. "Yay. Now I'm going to tell everyone."

As soon as Cleveland left, Seth did a Kevin Brown and punched his arm into the wall. "Damn it! Now I'm paying for all my stars to go on a stupid cruise. I got to ask Wilfred for a favor." He snorted at his own joke. "A favor. What kinda favor?" He batted his eyes and winked. Then, after scarring you for life, Seth picked up the phone and made a call, as he muttered, "I'm so using that next season."


	2. In Kettlecorn

_**A/N: This is a Family Guy/Suite Life Crossover. If you are easily offended by comedy, then please don't read this. This is full of satire, and if you have sensitive skin and are any of the following, please don't read this. I don't want to be considered a prejudiced person, I just like real world comedy. This is M rated, only T right now so you can read about this and decide whether to continue. This is for people who like hard comedy mixed with some real world themes. So if you are any of the following, and get offended easily, please don't read this.**_

_Chapter 2_

_We don't own these characters, but it would be nice if we did. _

_Anyways, we do promise to keep them true to themselves._

**Meanwhile, at a Small Private Airport Near Kettlecorn**

Everyone was sitting around the small waiting area waiting for the arrival of one of the Tipton private jets. Well, almost everyone. Cody was outside, pacing back and forth on his cell phone.

Bailey turned to London. "London, after everything you did, you didn't have to call for one of the Tipton private jets to come and take us back to the ship..."

London gave her a look as if she was crazy. "Are you serious? After the time on the farm, I need to be pampered and be back in luxury. I'm just giving you a ride back with me because I..."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you, London..."

London smiled and shook her head. "Well...you know..."

About that time, Cody finally rejoined everyone and sat next to Bailey. She turned to face him.

"How did it go?"

Cody sighed. "Well, for the first five minutes or so, all I could here was crying and the words 'My Baby Boy!"..." He turned towards Zack. "Thank you again for forgetting to tell me to call Mom. She was beside herself convinced I was gone with the wind..."

Zack shrugged. "So I forgot?"

Bailey just smiled and shook her head. "So, what else did your Mom say?"

Cody smiled back. "Well, once she accepted the fact that everyone was okay, she then said it was high time she finally met you."

"Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. She said she had already made her travel arrangements for graduation. Her exact words were 'I have to meet the girl my baby boy almost got himself killed for'..."

"Ohh..."

Cody smiled. "Don't worry. She's going to love you. Just be your normal perfect self and you will have no problems with her..."

London interjected. "Of course Bailey won't...Carey's ecstatic that someone actually loves Cody and is taking him off her hands..."

Cody sighed. "Thanks, London."

Bailey laughed. "Don't worry, Sweetie. I'll gladly take you all to myself..."

Cody grinned. "I can deal with that..." He leaned in and kissed Bailey.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Okay, I saw it once already. I didn't need to see it anymore..." He turned to Woody. "I guess we have to deal with them being all lovey dovey again, don't we?"

"Don't look at me. One, I've had to deal with you and Maya like that. And two, I room with Cody. I'm just glad the night terrors will finally be over...Now, he can deal with the ones I have of being dunked on by Dwight Howard and Kevin Love..."

Bailey shook her head and turned back to Cody. "Speaking of which, I do still have a question. How did you get to Kettlecorn so quickly?"

Cody shrugged. "Once I got off the phone with you and couldn't get a hold of you again, I called the airline and booked myself on the red eye. And once I got to the airport, I hired a taxi to take me to Kettlecorn..."

"Just like that? You dropped everything to come make sure I was safe?"

Cody nodded. "Of course. I might have been an idiot lately, but when I heard you were in danger, there was no question in my mind that I had to make sure you were okay."

Bailey smiled. "Thank you. That must have cost you a lot of money..."

Cody smiled back. "Having you back is worth whatever it took..."

Zack interrupted again. "Yeah, thanks, Broseph. I needed money for my anniversary with Maya. If I knew you had that kind of cash, I would have hit you up..."

"Don't you mean look in my hiding place and try to 'borrow' it?"

Zack shrugged. "Same thing..."

Cody paused. "Actually, Zack...I had to 'borrow' some from you. I found your hiding place and used what I found to supplement what I needed..."

Zack looked at Cody incredulously. "You took my money? I need that back! I have to pay for my anniversary surprise!"

Cody grinned. "Zack, trust me on this, you don't need a grand gesture for your anniversary..." He turned and looked at Bailey. "Spending it with the woman you love should be your focus..."

Bailey smiled as Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. When can I expect you to pay me back?"

Cody smirked at his brother. "Tell you what...I'll pay you back the money I borrowed when you pay me back the money you stole from my student card..."

Zack just stared at Cody. "But...but..." He sighed. "Fine!" And with that, Zack got up and stormed off.

Cody couldn't help but laugh. "Lets hope that teaches him a lesson..."

Bailey turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Cody looked around. Woody was busy examining a vending machine while London had her earphones on. So, he leaned closer to Bailey and whispered. "I still have Zack's money, but I did it for two reasons. One, for some payback. Two, so he wouldn't get suspicious that I have money he doesn't know about..."

"You have money?"

"Not a whole lot, but some. Every so often, I get royalties in from my novel, my cookbooks, my opera and my motorized spice rack. None of them were best sellers exactly, but I get some money in every so often..."

Bailey teased him. "So, you had money and bought me cheap perfume anyways?"

"Well, I put everything I get from those in a secret account that no one knows about...well, I guess you do now. I always considered it my emergency fund. And when I heard you were in trouble, I couldn't think of a bigger emergency..."

Bailey smiled. "Well, I appreciate what you did..."

"I couldn't let anything happen to the woman I love. Even if you still hated me, I could never let harm come to you if I could help it..."

Bailey sighed. "We kind of made a mess of things, didn't we?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. And every time it started getting smaller, I would do something to make it worse..."

Bailey wrapper her arm around his waist. "There wouldn't have been a mess to clean up if I hadn't acted like an idiot in Paris..."

Cody smiled. "You weren't alone in that regard. But, I promise things will be different this time. I've experienced life with you and without you, and life without you sucks. So, if I ever start acting like an idiot again, just smack me and tell me..."

Bailey smiled back. "I will if you will do the same for me. And if we have a problem, we'll call a timeout and discuss it rationally."

"Think that will work?"

Bailey grinned. "I hope so, but if not, we'll settle things with rock, paper, scissors..."

Cody laughed. "Sounds reasonable...Best two out of three though, right?"

"Of course."

About that time, Zack and Woody returned and sat across from them. Woody nudged Zack.

"You better tell him before he finds out when he gets back..."

Cody stared at them. "Finds out what?"

Zack sighed. "While you were gone, I sort of rented out your cabin..."

Cody paused. "You did, huh?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I was trying to raise more money...not that it matters now. There was this family called the Everharts..."

Cody nodded. "I see..."

Woody spoke up. "But don't worry, our cabin was used by the guy's sister, Angie..."

Zack turned to Woody in surprise. "Wait a minute! What? Did you just say Angie Everhart?"

Woody nodded. "Yeah...She was a smoking redhead..."

Zack rubbed his face. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

Woody shrugged. "It was your idea..."

"You could have told me a former Sport Illustrated and Playboy Model was in the room!"

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other and shook their heads. Cody spoke up.

"Guys. Its fine..."

Woody was surprised. "Really? You weren't happy about the sumo wrestler being in the cabin..."

Cody shrugged and smiled at Bailey. "Right now, it doesn't matter to me."

Zack paused and grinned. "So, you would sell the sheets on your bed to me then, right Broseph?"

Cody shook his head. "Of course I won't..."

"Why not?"

Cody sighed. "Zack, how do you think it would make Maya feel is she knew you were trying to buy the sheets that a model slept on?"

Zack paused. "Well..."

"I'm going to forget you even asked me..."

Zack sighed and got up and walked off. Bailey turned to Cody.

"So, what are you going to do with them? Burn them?"

Cody grinned. "Of course not!"

Bailey frowned. "You're going to keep them?"

"Of course not! But, I bet there is someone out there on E-bay willing to spend good money on them. We can take that money and send it back to your family to help rebuild or start a new rainy or windy day fund for your grandmother..."

Bailey smiled. "Another good idea..."

Cody paused. "Would I be out of line in requesting some of be used for a good sander to cut down on the splinters?"

Bailey laughed. "I think that's reasonable..."

Cody smiled. "I guess I'm just going to have to learn to adapt better to the farm."

"Well, all things considered, you didn't do all that terrible for your first time on one..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I think we both learned my knowledge of tools is severely lacking..."

Bailey paused. "Maybe, but all of us have areas we aren't strong in. You should have seen me butchering the name of London's favorite designers..."

Cody nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Number three...Check out book on tools in library to learn what they are..." He paused and turned to Bailey. "You would have thought being around Arwin would have rubbed off on me. I guess the only ones I do know are things like a soldering irons and Allen wrenches..."

Bailey smiled. "Its okay. Your lack of knowledge of tools isn't what came in handy. It was your quick thinking and brilliant mind."

Cody smiled back. "Thanks."

Bailey paused. "You said number three...What's number one and number two?"

"Well, number two is to talk to Kirby and get him to help me lift weights...You know, add some muscle."

"Just don't get too buff on me. I love you just the way you are...What's number one?"

Cody smiled. "Never do anything to risk losing you ever again..."

Bailey smiled and laid her head on Cody's shoulder. "I'll make that number one on my list too..."

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You ready to head back to the boat?"

"Yeah. It was great seeing everyone again, but I know I belong on the boat with you."

"I feel the same way..." Cody paused. "Speaking of everyone...Where were your sisters?"

"Oh, my older ones are all out on their own, and my younger ones were all at my other grandmother's. When Daddy took you aside, we called and made sure they were okay. What did he say to you anyways?"

Cody paused. "He was just letting me know what he expected of me. And what would happen if I broke your heart again..."

Bailey cringed. "Sorry..."

"Don't be...I have no intention of ever doing anything like that. And if I'm stupid enough to do that, I fully deserve to lose that part of my body..."

"So, what comes next?"

"Well, we have one more semester to enjoy seeing the world. I say we enjoy every minute of it we can..."

"Agreed. But, at the same time, make sure our plans for college and the future are lined up..."

"Absolutely. Plus, there is our senior prom..."

Bailey smiled. "That's right...I guess I should think about getting a date, huh?"

Cody smiled back. "Me too. Hmmm...Who to ask? Maybe Reina..."

Bailey interrupted him by slapping his shoulder. "Cody!"

"Just kidding, Sweetie. My senior prom would mean nothing if I didn't go with you. Would you do me the honor and be my date?"

"Better!" Bailey grinned. "And I'd be honored to be your date..."

London came running over. "The plane! The plane!"

Cody turned to Bailey. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah...Let's go. I mean, after a tornado, we can handle anything, right?"

_To be Continued..._


	3. Departing Quahog

_**A/N: This is a Family Guy/Suite Life Crossover. If you are easily offended by comedy, then please don't read this. This is full of satire, and if you have sensitive skin and are any of the following, please don't read this. I don't want to be considered a prejudiced person, I just like real world comedy. This is M rated, only T right now so you can read about this and decide whether to continue. This is for people who like hard comedy mixed with some real world themes. So if you are any of the following, and get offended easily, please don't read this.**_

_Chapter 3_

_We don't own these characters, but it would be nice if we did. _

_Anyways, we do promise to keep them true to themselves._

* * *

_Quahog, Rhode Island_

* * *

Stewie finished up his packing. After stuffing his laser, he threw in some extra uranium, just in case he needed some extra if his uranium suitcase exploded. Stewie, who wasn't much for the water, decided he would enjoy being on a boat. He could be more independent, and he could relax while dreaming of ways to commit matricide.

"Stewie honey? Get packed sweetie." Lois stood on the step of the stairs, holding her suitcase.

"BLAST YOU WOMAN!" Stewie replied. This was enough. He didn't want to be a gay little song boy anymore. "Stupid McFarlane. Ruining my character. So what if he's an author? He can't change my character. He doesn't even know who I am, despite being the writer who dreamt me up. So what if I have slight homosexual tendencies? I'M A MURDERER!"

Stewie hesitated for a second, and then grabbed his planning paper from the top of his desk. It was time. Lois would be dead, and he the Supreme Ruler of the World. He let out a laugh, and evil laugh that echoed all over his room. Stuart Gilligan Griffin was fulfilling his destiny.

* * *

_Downstairs_

"Brian, are you all packed up? Chris and Meg are already in the car, and Lois is bringing Stewie."

Brian looked up at Peter who was waiting impatiently, arms crossed over his chest.

"Just a second Peter."

He turned back to his suitcase, and he pulled out an incomplete poster. He jerked his head around to face Peter once again.

"Hey Peter, do you know which cruise we're going to be on?"

"No idea Brian. Why?"

"I want to know which corporate name I'm going to give the finger."

Peter looked at Brian strangely. "Brian, what does corporate mean? Remember, I'm retarded!"

Brian groaned, and he motioned to Peter to walk with him to the car. They got in the usual order: the adults and the dog in the front, and the kids in the back. Peter hit the gas, and the car zoomed out of Spooner Street.

The ride to Quahog International took only half an hour, and before long, they were in the private terminal Seth told them to go to.

Also waiting in the private terminal was Quagmire, two of his "girls", Joe, Bonnie, and Susie. Cleveland was already picked up, and his flight would be stopping here before it continued to its destination. They went in, and began to wait quietly.

* * *

After waiting for half an hour, everyone started to get extremely restless. Quagmire took a bunch of couches to a corner of the room to build a little room for himself and his girls. Joe started to exercise by pushing his wheelchair for 50 laps around the room, and Bonnie sat Susie down her lap and began talking with Lois. Stewie, like Quagmire, isolated himself in a part of a room so he could work on his plans. Chris and Peter were randomly torturing Meg, so Brian had no one to hang out with. He wandered over by the entrance, where he bumped into some one who he didn't expect.

"Seth? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would be on vacation too, relaxing."

He nodded at Brian, his face grim. "Well Brian, you do know the people who surround you. I have to explain everything to them, and I'm sure you have some questions for me as well."

Seth moved towards the middle of the room, clapping his hands twice. Everyone scrambled back to the seats, waiting patiently for Seth.

Seth walked over to the stacked couches at the other end of the room.

"Quagmire?"

A thumbs up appeared, and Seth nodded. "Oh, Quagmire."

As everyone quieted down, Seth cleared his throat. He had to explain everything carefully so these people would understand.

"Now, as you all know, I'm sending you on a cruise so you can have a short break from the show. This will be for a month, and all of you get the master suites on the ship. All expenses are paid for, and enjoy yourselves. This is a time to relax and be lazy. Sleep in and eat breakfast at lunch. Breakfast at dinner if you want. Just remember you can do anything you want. Now, any questions?"

Peter raised his hand meekly, before putting it down again. Once again, he raised it meekly before putting it down. This continued for about a minute, before Seth impatiently called on him. "Yes, Peter?"

"Um, yeah. Well, is this place going to have a bar? Because you know I love to drink!"

Seth nodded, sighing at the stupidity of his star.

Brian raised his hand. "I have a question. Which specific cruise are we going to? Because you've never told us."

Seth nodded with a smile, as if he was expecting this. "Of course Brian. You see, I decided to give you the experience of the greatest cruise ever, so you'll be going on the SS Tipton.

Everyone cheered, except for Brian. Even Quagmire gave a satisfied sound from the corner, although it could have been argued why he was happy.

Brian stormed towards Seth. "Seth, Tipton is a greedy oil hungry bastard who wants to rid the earth of its environmental resources. You're a liberal, so why are you paying the biggest corporate sleazebag of all time?"

"Brian, it's the best cruise ever. Plus, there are a few people on the boat I'd like you to meet. You've heard of Seven Seas High of course?"

"Yeah, that school on the ship created so London Tipton couldn't jet off to Paris during school. Why?"

"Well, there's some people you should meet. Look for Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett. They usually hang around in the aqua lounge or the SkyDeck. You'll know 'em when you see 'em. You might be intellectually bested for the first time since Lauren Conrad!"

Brian flipped Seth off.

Finally after waiting 5 hours at the terminal, the plane finally came. Everyone quickly entered the plane, and each group got its own little apartment. As soon as they entered, everyone stuffed themselves full and fell asleep. Everyone, except for one.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
